


Collaring Brooke

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Brooke gets a little Dixie lovin'.RP Fic.





	Collaring Brooke

Dixie had seen how edgy Brooke was since AJ had made a move on her and when the girl had shivered and burrowed into her she had smiled softly, stroking the girl's hair gently, her voice gentle. 

"Shhh baby, it's alright."

She had lead Brooke back with her to her office, locking them both in before moving to gently pull Brooke down into her lap. 

"It's okay, it's okay now.... just relax."

Brooke mewed and curled up in Dixie's lap. 

"Better, little one?"

Brooke nodded. Dixie smiled and kissed her sweetly. 

"Come to bed baby...."

Brooke purred.

"I'd love to..."

"Walk or be carried... your choice."

"Carried please..."

Dixie smiled and carried the girl to the bed, kissing her gently as she set her down. 

"I love you Brookie."

"I love you too Dixie..."

"Think you can handle some TLC?"

Brooke looked at her confused.

"Not right now Dixie...I've barely recovered from That Last Knockout Standing Match..."

"I meant the... gentle kind."

Dixie murmured, kissing her softly. 

"The kind between just you and me."

"Ohhh..."

Brooke said.

"Then yes!"

Dixie smiled, kissing her again before moving to kneel over her, gently caressing first one breast, then the other before moving to suckle softly on her breasts. Brooke gasped and mewed. Dixie smiled softly. 

"You like that baby girl?"

"Yes, yes."

Brooke panted. 

"More?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Was Brooke's panted response. Dixie smiled, moving to gently nudge Brooke's legs open, moving to kiss her way slowly down Brooke's body. Brooke mewed. 

"Okay baby?"

"Yes Mrs Carter..."

Brooke murred. 

"Brookie... what did I tell you to call me?"

"Yes....Dixie."

Brooke mewed. 

"Good girl."

Dixie smiled, kissing her gently. 

"Ready for some more?"

"Oh yes..."

Dixie smiled, kissing her way from Brooke's stomach to her clit, moving to gently suckle on it. Brooke bucked and mewed. 

"Okay baby?"

Brooke nodded frantically. Dixie smiled and moved to push up and inwards. Brooke bucked and mewled so loudly. Dixie smiled and soon set a pace. Brooke soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
